


Casual War Crimes

by Ferfy16



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Oh My God, Penis Size, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferfy16/pseuds/Ferfy16
Summary: Basically Scout is a retard and doesn’t know that he’s gonna get butt fucked by the Red Spy. And yes, I made this intentionally for myself to laugh at. Why do I find this funny? I have no clue but I hope you enjoy! Have a good day!
Relationships: Pyro & Scout (Team Fortress 2), Spy/Scout (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	1. Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> Oh no a French cock!!!!

“You need to eat your dinner, Scout,” Medic said sternly. I looked at the plate of grilled turkey and mashed potatoes with disgust. I wasn’t hungry.  
Medic always held me to higher standards then the rest of the team only because of my age. I was 18, so that meant I could endure more activities while maintaining my form. Well, according to Medic. I was just pissed because he could’ve held me to the same standards as every man here. Especially Sniper or Pyro. They were only a few years older than I. And I found it absolutely ridiculous that I had to do more work. I was just as capable as them, I didn’t understand whatsoever.  
“Scout!”  
“Fine,” I grumbled, and snatched the plate away from him, my temper flaring at just his presence. That man drove me insane because he was the only guy to hold me to such standards. I heard Pyro coming down the lunch aisle and sit next to me.  
“The meal is delicious,” he blared sarcastically and gave Medic a small side look. I watched the older man ignore him. Boy, if I said something like that, he’d kill me.  
“Still being a bitch to ya’, isn’t he?” He asked while staring at his white medi-coat. I nodded as I stuffed the repulsive turkey in my mouth. It tasted like normal turkey, only with a bitter aftertaste. Still fucking disgusting in my opinion.  
“Don’t worry, he pisses me off too. He’s too picky if ya’ ask me!” He tried to say loud enough for him to hear. He had just sat down at the table across from us. All the tables were circular and he just so happened to be exactly across from me and Pyro.  
Medic gave us a look of disappointment and then continued eating the sickening food.  
The worst part was the food I looked forward to the most: the mashed potatoes. They tasted like raw butter and the mash was clumpier than Heavy’s stomach. It was also so bland, it too was bitter. It didn’t help that there was zero spices provided for us to use. Fucking gross if you ask me.  
And also, I’m not a picky eater. I love food. I’d eat food that was about to go bad. Delicious to me. But this crap was probably bad and expired. And this made me hate food. Ever since I arrived here, I’ve ate less and less everyday. I’ve lost a good amount of pounds too. I wanted those pounds back. I needed the muscle that I’d gain. More muscle meant better fighting, and here I sure as hell needed it.  
Pyro and I completely forgot our conversation as we ate. We usually sat in complete silence. He was just a quiet guy. He always spoke up for himself or his friends and I happened to be one of his only friends here. He was a good guy inside and out. There was always something positive he could say about someone, even Sniper or Demoman. God, those bastards are filthy. I knew he had been crushing on Soldier for some time and he has literally nothing bad to say about the crazy bastard. Anyone else has some crap to say about that man, and I don’t even know how Pyro came to crush on a guy like that.  
We sat there, listening to each other’s breaths as we ate. Awkward kind of, but we indulged ourselves somehow. This was actually the most I’ve felt in a silent situation. Usually, I’d start up a conversation, but I felt the need to just tone it down. People here find it annoying anyhow, so I suppressed myself a little.  
“So any idea on what Soldier’s gonna change on our positions tomorrow?” I prodded, peering back up to see his eyes light up about the subject of Soldier.  
“Oh yes! We’re completely c-changing up a lot!” His words fumbled and he seemed to have to think about his next words. I don’t understand how a crush can get someone to trip on their tongue. But I guess I could.  
“He’s changing everyone’s position completely, and he said it’ll be good. He talked to me about it,” he sort of squealed the last sentence out quietly. I chuckled a little bit. That’s cute but also cringey as fuck.  
I nodded and looked back at my already-empty plate. Damn, I ate all of that? I usually leave a little. Today was different. I know damn well I ate pretty slim today, so maybe that was it. I try to eat more everyday but usually feel a little nauseous when I try. But I felt good. It was a triumphant feeling, knowing I had finished off my food. Yay for me I guess.  
I smiled and Pyro glanced at me.  
“What’cha smiling about?” He slyly said as he elbowed my arm.  
“I ate everything,” I sounded happy and I knew it. I lifted my plate to show Pyro and he just looked at the plate with a smile that turned fake. Hey, at least he was trying to be happy for me.  
“It’s ok, I’ve been eating shit, so this is why I’m so happy about it,” I explained and then I saw his smile turn real again. I liked the way he cared for me. Real friends are hard to come by here. This place turns a lot of souls bitter, thanks to the constant battling and little ways to express feelings. It’s a real hellhole for your body and mind. Adaptation takes a while.  
But once you’re adapted, it goes pretty smooth. Sometimes.  
Just as we were wrapping up, I spotted Sniper coming down the aisle towards us. Oh no. That’s Pyro’s friend but most definitely not mine. Pyro will stay with him, since Sniper hardly has friends either. But Pyros my only friend and he’s gonna be hanging out with a filthy guy.  
“Oh hey there’s Sniper,” Pyro chimed up as he noticed him. I held in a groan. The bushman came walking with his tray of food and plopped down next to Pyro. Thank god he didn’t sit by me. He stinks horribly.  
“Why, hello mate,” Sniper beamed as he gave Pyro a friendly look. I hope Sniper doesn’t actually like like Pyro. That’s very disgusting and I’d feel awful for Pyro.  
“How was your day?” Asked Pyro, trying to spark up a good conversation.  
“Okay, to say the least,” he replied as he began to eat his turkey. I don’t understand how everyone else is completely fine with the food, but okay.  
They started up a conversation and I was getting a little miffed about Sniper’s presence, so I left.  
I walked out of the cafeteria into the long, brick hallways of the base and made my way to my bedroom. Our bedrooms were close together and were really small rooms. The only thing nice about this place, was the beds. They were actually decent and comfortable. The first thing I thought would be shitty, were the beds. I just thought this place would have stiff, hard beds with thin sheets and only one pillow. No, this place had nice fluffy beds with thick sheets for winter and thin ones for summer.  
It was summer this time around, and it got hot. Sometimes I could sleep butt naked with no sheets and still break a sweat. My body naturally wakes up in the night if I get too hot or cold. I’ve watched people just sleep through their shivers or sweat. I couldn’t relate, I wish I could though. The heat was punishing. My normal 5 mile runs were cut into thirds thanks to the heat advisory and Medic’s anxiety. I could run once in the morning, once at noon and once in the evening. But no more than 1 and a half miles. So therefor, I could no long run exactly 5 miles, only 4 and a half miles everyday.  
I pushed my door open and walked over the old, stained carpet of my bedroom. Some stains were there when I got here, some I made myself. I swear I found a blood stain in my closet but Medic was convinced it was whine. Interesting place for whine, huh.  
I dug through my messy dresser, where all my clothes were never folded because it didn’t matter. I wore the same clothes everyday. It was just copies of the same outfit. It only ever changed in winter, where I could get thermals and longer pants and undies. I hated it, I’d miss my hoodie sometimes.  
I gathered some sleepwear, which was the only time we were allowed to wear anything different than our “uniforms”. It was just silky shorts and a baggy T-shirt. My favorite to be honest. My skin could actually breathe.  
My “uniform” was baggy too, don’t get me wrong. But it was constantly covered in sweat, or blood, sometimes both, and my skin would basically be soaking in that crap. So, I’d constantly shower.  
The normal Scout probably has the stereotype of being nasty and not showering, but not me. I love to shower and to clean myself. Pyro has told me when I stink and that’s rare. Other guys only shower once a week, while others (including me) shower all the time. In fact, our preppy Spy showers twice a day. He says he does it to shave, but I know he can’t handle any stench. He’s a clean freak, the normal stereotype of a Spy. I don’t blame him.  
I made my way to Medic’s shower, where he’s given me special permission to shower in since it’s private. There are... personal reasons why I prefer shower alone. I’ve had some awful experiences that I don’t plan on repeating. Some teammates say I make excuses, but it really scares me to think I could relive some past experiences.  
I got inside after passing his medical room, which was filled with tools and beds for the injured. I opened the door and then firmly shut and locked it. I sat there staring at the lock for a while and then sighed. I was away from everyone. For now.  
I don’t like alone time. My thoughts usually are terrifying. My mind is just as impulsive as my actions. It sometimes has a mind of its own, no pun intended. It always thinks of the worse things and sometimes the best things.  
I began undressing, pulling my disgusting clothes off of me to feel the air hit my hot and dirty body. It felt a little relieving. I dropped my dirty rags in a pile far from my clean clothes and walked underneath a shower head. This was only a little smaller than the community showers, but it’s water was much cleaner and better. I turned the nozzle on and adjusted the temperature as it beat down on the top of my head.  
The water felt nice, no matter the temperature. It just felt relieving to have something clean me, for once.  
After the water was lukewarm, the way I liked it in the summer, I grabbed the shampoo and squeezed some out of the blue container. Everything had BLU’s signature on it. Even the shampoo and conditioners and soaps. It was annoying to see it everywhere, but like I said, adaptation happens.  
I softly lathered the shampoo into my hair and felt some clumps of blood fall out. Gross, but it felt so good.  
As I kept rubbing, I felt my mind overfill with relief. It was amazing to clean myself finally, but it was also the only place I could let my mind roam, besides my dreams. I began thinking of times before this place, as usual. I dabbed some conditioner in my hair to tone it and then went on to do my body soap.  
It was just a bar of regular soap, but it was blue, had the scent of blueberries and vanilla and was also autographed by Builder’s League United, bullshit basically.  
But this soap makes me smell amazing.  
I began running it all over my body, feeling the dirt and funk come off my skin. It was an amazing feeling.  
I rubbed it over my pits harder than the rest of my body since that part smelled the worst when not washed. Soon enough, the room was full of the scent of blueberries and vanilla.  
That was my favorite part honestly. I let the soap sit on my skin for a while, with my conditioner and then after thinking about my ma tossing me my baseball when I was younger and me swinging the bat so hard, it cracked open. I finally washed off all the disgusting residue that the soap had lapped up and moaned in relief.  
It felt nice to be cleaned. It may have been a fetish or just normal hygiene, to these men it was a fetish. They disgust me anyway. I walked to the small metal cabinets, close to the door I entered from and opened the top drawer. There were light blue towels, which surprisingly didn’t have BLU’s trademark on it.  
I grabbed a towel and began drying off, patting every area dry softly. I found this part good too. The towel had a texture that was good to also itch with. I tended to reach that spot on my lower back, and finally itch the crevice until I was satisfied. I looked at the large mirror to see the area turned slightly pink.  
I hated how freckles covered the tops of my shoulders and my face and some spread out on my collarbones. Freckles didn’t really suit me in my opinion since my hair was blonde. I always felt like brunettes looked good with freckles. But it was common for the light haired people to have them.  
My freckles came from my dad, who abandoned me. I’ve only seen old pictures of him before. He was a ranch guy. Loved horses, chickens, goats and cows. That’s why he left my mom to the city. He also found another woman and cheated on my mom with her.  
I prayed to never end up like my dad. He was dead to me and I sure as hell would not want my kid wanting me dead. I sighed as I gathered my sleeping clothes and put them on one by one. I stared at myself as I dressed.  
Even when I wasn’t clumsy, I looked clumsy. That’s another trait I hated about myself. I had good balance while doing actions, but holding still and doing actions weren’t my thing. I loved to move around, maybe too much because it was always hard to hold still. Always.  
When I was fully clothed, I unlocked the door and trotted out. I didn’t plan on wasting time in the private showers. Medic was nice to offer the showers to us, so I knew other people were coming.  
In fact, as the thought dawned on me, I saw Spy heading in after me. We exchanged small glances and he would always scoff at me, but he was focused on his shower this time.  
I sighed as I made my way back to my bed room.  
After entering again, and putting my gross clothes in the basket hanging in my closet, I headed to the public bathrooms only to brush my teeth and comb my hair.  
Soon afterwards, I could be in bed, hopefully sleeping. I walked in to hear conversations and gossip from the shower side, which was closed off with a door. Thank god I couldn’t see all the naked men in there. I could see the steam coming up from underneath the crack of the door.  
I scoffed and wetted my toothbrush. After brushing my teeth for a while, I spat out the junk and rinsed my mouth thoroughly. Afterwards I grabbed a comb. They were all dispensable and made of cheap plastic. I felt bad for demoman since he had thick hair and it was hard for him to comb through it with cheap plastic.  
My hair was thankfully thin and fluffy. I combed it up at first and then out until I felt no pulls or tangles or anything.  
I then left it to dry naturally since my hair actually cooperated with me.  
I left to my room, feeling my body realize the schedule and becoming sleepy and weary.  
The moment I entered my room once again, I flopped down on my bed. I didn’t even really pull the covers over myself. Damn, why am I so tired? Today wasn’t even that bad.  
Well, let’s see what tomorrow brings...  
I softly closed my eyes as I sighed.


	2. It Takes Two For a Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, it’s fuck time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh a penis? Yes

“We are changing it up, men!” Shouted Soldier as everyone lazily looked up at the crazed American. He pulled down the board that had a string on the end and revealed everyone’s small customized sticker made poorly by soldier himself. Everyone has their name written below with poor handwriting and poor drawing representation.  
It was early morning and no one wanted to work just yet, but we must pay attention to his so-called battle plans. He liked to switch things up often. He swore it was going to be different this time, and well, he was right.  
“You guys are becoming Offensive side today since you guys barely do shit,” he moves Demoman, Engineer (who works pretty hard) and Sniper’s stickers up away from the crowd of everyone else.  
At least it meant that I worked.  
You guys try your best to support and help them,” he called out as he pulled Medic’s, Pyro’s and Heavy’s stickers out. Wait that leaves me, Soldier and Spy.  
“You and I are going to work out a plan around the Red bastards,” he called as moved Spy and Soldier’s stickers out. So far, he had us in groups. But what about me?  
“And for Scout,” he gave me a harsh look.  
“I gave you the duty of sorting important papers,”  
“What?!” I cried. No way, I need to actually move today. I am not an office worker and this is not an office working place.  
I didn’t realize I was standing, with my hands still on my table.  
“You heard me, fool!” He shouted, his tone making me sit back down in my seat.  
“You’ve worked the hardest out of all of us, you should be honored,” he snapped. I gulped softly and watched everyone except for Pyro roll their eyes.  
I felt my lip quiver.  
“I only give this position to the hard workers for a day off,” he added. He could’ve been nice about it, jeez.  
The fuck? I do not wanna sit on my ass all day. I wanna work!  
I crossed my arms as he rambled on about everyone’s job in detail. I learned to cancel out his voice after a while, and it didn’t matter anyway. I was literally going to do nothing.  
No wonder our teams have constant Stalemates. We both don’t put our whole team into play. It’s bullshit. Maybe one day Soldier will realize when we all do work, we get shit done and we also win. Someday we won’t have to live in the RED’s shadows.  
My mind began replaying old songs I’ve heard in the car while driving with my brothers and I began to drift off completely from this place. I sighed as I remember all my brothers having so much fun in the car and just banging our heads to 80’s music. It was quite a time to be alive.  
~~  
Basically, paper work had me up in the Intel room guarding or sorting papers from the intelligence by date of publishing. Since the other team was doing a shit job of getting into our intel, I had basically nothing to do because the papers were sorted within the first ten minutes.  
So here I was, fifteen minutes until this round was over and I could go eat. I was bored as hell, just sitting over this big wooden box and praying for an enemy to give me some action for a kill.  
I sighed softly as I viewed the time. 14 minutes and now 54 seconds. Time goes by so slow when you’re either pissed or bored.  
Just as I was about to lose my mind of craziness I heard soft footsteps. I lifted myself off the box swiftly and grabbed my gun off the floor, walking a few feet in front of the box. I held very still so I can hear. I scanned the room like a hawk, I knew damn well I’m not alone.  
The sound was gone.  
I must’ve been hearing shit because I was so bored.  
I felt like punching the wall and I threw my gun across the floor in anger. I was almost entertained but I guess not. I blew a sigh.  
I bent over and pressed my hands against the box, leaning on my arms and looking down. I felt hot with anger.  
I felt tense suddenly as I heard a breath.  
Maybe I wasn’t hallucinating.  
I stared at my gun moments before a figure came up behind me.  
I only had seconds to gasp as the man shoved me down against the box so hard, the wind was gone from my lungs.  
I sat there dazed to hear a thick, French accent.  
“Tsk, so careless, young one,” he remarked pushing me harder against the splintering wood. I yelped in pain as I felt my arms get nicked from the rough texture. He was pressing his weight against me so I could hardly even breathe. It was like he was crushing me.  
“J-just kill me,” I managed to say. I heard him mock me with a chuckle.  
“Where would the fun be in that, mon petit?” He was joking. He was gonna kill me. Would he?  
The problem with a Spy is that they’re unpredictable and the Red Spy was far more unpredictable than the Blu Spy.  
I whimpered loudly as he grabbed my wrists and jammed them harshly into my back, twisting them slightly, almost until they lost sensation.  
“You’re so vulnerable here, petit chaton,” he laughed. He sounded like he owned me, which he probably did right now.  
“L-let me go!” I shouted as I fought against his touch.  
“Oh, Comme c'est drôle!” He exclaimed.  
“What the hell did you just say?” I demanded as I tried to break free of his tight grip.  
“I said ‘how funny’ and that is true,” he smirked and I could feel his cold stare on the back of my neck.  
I closed my eyes and tried to imagine myself somewhere else. Maybe in the fields behind my house, or maybe even the baseball fields. The thought quickly vanished when he grabbed the brim of my pants and belt and yanked.  
“Whoa! Wait!” I cried out as I felt the fabric fall and belt hang lose around my ankles.  
“Wow, how do you hide this?” He smacked my ass on his sexual remark and I felt my face pinch up.  
“Oh god,” I muttered. I felt his hand grab a handful of my hair and pull my head up, violently.  
“Speak up, boy!” He sounded lustful again, in a demanding way.  
“I said, ‘oh god’!” I replied softly back at him.  
I heard him chuckle softly.  
I was scared as hell, but I’m good at hiding how scared I am. It’s one of my “lucky” traits. It’s just genuinely impossible for me to express any fear. I’m good at sadness and happiness but fear is hard for me.  
I felt his hand slowly run up my cold thigh to my ass. I felt goosebumps raise to my skin.  
Oh fuck, why does that feel good? I felt myself thinking and I tried to snap out of it. I whimpered delicately as his hands rubbed the muscle slightly before pinching a wrinkle in my underwear and pulling it down roughly, not caring that my ass was now fully exposed to him.  
I reacted immediately with a red, flushed face.  
“Spy...” I mouthed breathlessly. I have never been exposed to anyone here. Not even my closest friends or even Medic.  
“So.... delicate,” he said in a voice that was far different. I felt heated. Very heated.  
It was almost nonchalant of him and it scared me. A man was clearer than Soldier at this point, yet he didn’t directly state what he wanted.  
I almost wanted this to continue on. But I also just wanted this damn round to be over with so I could eat. The second option sounded better to me. Food in my belly was much more appetizing than being humiliated by my bare ass hanging out at a Red.  
“S-spy...what the fuck are you doing?” I stammered as I felt him push against me with his hands. I tried to catch on to what he was doing. Then I felt him lean his crotch on my bare ass. I gulped.  
“This,” he purred in response as he began grinding on me roughly. I felt his hard erection through those Hermès suit pants.  
Either he’s really desperate for some action, or we have unstated business. The second choice was rare, but so was this Spy...  
I felt an odd sensation down towards the area he was rubbing. It felt like small sparks of pleasure and heat.  
I could feel his erection starting to get harder and he started grinding rougher and deeper until I could hear his breath. His breath still managed to be soft but I’ve never heard or felt a Spy turn feverish or lustful like this.  
That second option was sounding pretty clear now. Desperate men don’t try too hard, and Spy was really trying hard right now.  
I didn’t realize it but moans began to come up my throat but I refused to let them out. I clenched my teeth together as sweat dripped down my temples in concentration. I was trying so hard to just not moan. Then I finally felt his body come off of mine.  
I felt a small amount of relief until I felt his hand grab a handful of my cheek. I gasped slightly as he tightened and loosened his grip rhythmically. Why does he want to just grab it? He could do so much more and he does this? I’m kind of thankful honestly.  
“You’ve hidden this...amazing asset from me for a long time,” he breathed hard as his hand began rubbing through the crack of my ass. I felt uncomfortable as he got closer each touch to my entrance.  
What does he mean by “for a long time”? Has he wanted me for a while? I didn’t know such a man could want...me.  
I felt my body tense up and my skin would get goosebumps after every soft, delicate touch came close by. He still held my wrists tightly with one of his hands against my lower back.  
I gulped softly.  
His fingers got more spread out each rub. I’d take the rubbing over him smacking my ass any day. I closed my eyes and felt my shoulders relax as his hand came off. There was just mental tension now, and my mind was going crazy over those simple touchings.  
“Fuck,” I whispered as softly as I could. His hand returned, although this time, his fingers rubbed around my entrance. I perked up immediately.  
“Spy!” I yelped softly as I tried to look back at him with assertiveness. I just couldn’t see him from this position. I only saw his face out of the corner of my eye. His mouth was creased into a smirk and his eyes were just...staring at my exposed skin.  
I felt naked. My cheeks burned and my ears burned as I felt the feeling of exposure to this man.  
His fingers rubbed around my very sensitive entrance, teasing the pink flesh with his finger tips. It was hard to comprehend the fact he could produce so many sensations with just the pads of his fingers. I quietly moaned while gritting my teeth.  
“Does that feel good, mon amour?” His tone sounded so lustful, it was almost completely different from his normal voice. I was still quivering from his touch because he brought up feelings that I didn’t know I had.  
I wanted to reply but I was far too focused on not moaning to.  
His finger began rubbing small circles, following the shape of the flesh and then the most embarrassing thing happened: I began dripping liquids from my hole because of the stimulation he was giving me. I even felt my cock get hard and it slightly rub against the wood.  
I was already leaking precum and I was trying my best to stifle a moan, yet muffled moans slipped out.  
His finger kept rubbing, sometimes changing pressure on how hard or soft he pressed.  
Then suddenly, he pushed a finger inside me with little warning. I sort of jolted with a gasp as I felt the odd sensation take me. His finger poked and prodded around my walls and then he added another finger.  
“Spy...” I breathed as a warning to be gentle.  
“What?” He asked leaning upwards, pushing his chest onto my back.  
I felt my words I thought to say leave my mind as his fingers prodded a sensitive area inside me and I jolted, feeling liquids drip down my thighs.  
“Oh, is that your spot?”  
“N-no,” I protested as he began rubbing that area harshly. I felt my abs tense up the moment he rubbed again and a vibrating sensation trickle down the wing of muscle.  
Then a loud moan slipped from my lips.  
“A-ahhh!”  
As if he liked that, he began going even harder, rubbing that certain spot until the sensitivity was heightened and causing me to moan loudly.  
He’s gonna get us caught if he keeps making me moan so loud.  
I seemed to forget that he was still holding my wrists down and he seemed to forget too because I got one wrist free, but only to grab the edge of the box hard and hold onto it as my body endured ecstasy.  
I wanted to moan louder and to shake but I tried to hold it all back. I felt the liquids leak down my legs and his fingers began making embarrassing noises with my body.  
He rubbed for a while before going in deeper and making my back arch and my head toss slightly as he rubbed against the muscles.  
I felt myself muttering curses and feeling my body heat up even more, despite the blasting AC. My body seemed to ignore the well-conditioned indoors and heat up as if I were outside, in the summer heat. I hated that.  
My lower back began tensing up as he scissored his fingers apart and the stretching sensation was coupled with pleasure.  
“Fuck,” I cursed as my body convulsed softly as my chest began to flutter with butterflies of pleasure.  
This isn’t gonna end well and we both knew that. We both know this is gonna turn into something more and I have to prepare myself beforehand because I’m a virgin. I’ve never even touched anybody like that. I’ve always stayed to myself and never fully trusted people, but this was different.  
It’s like there was no level of trust to accommodate to. It was odd.  
“Ah, fuck!” I moaned, feeling a slight shock as he scissored me and brought me breathtaking sensations.  
It was indescribable how he made my body feel. I was shaking only within minutes of him touching me. And this alone was gonna make me...  
“Wait... fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” I decrescendo loudly as my chest filled with pleasure and my body rocked by itself and shook as liquids dribbled down my sweat-covered thighs. My voice projected the sounds that he made me feel.  
In seconds, my thighs were already messy and wet from my liquids and I panted softly as I caught my breath from my orgasm.  
I felt his fingers pull out which I moaned to the feeling of them exiting.  
I looked back him to see him make eye contact with me finally. I panted and then felt my jaw dropped as I saw him bring the soaked digits up to his lips.  
He sucked on his used fingers and never broke eyesight, hardly blinking too. I felt my cheeks burn harder.  
He...just...tasted me! I exclaimed to myself. I gasped slightly as he brought them out of his mouth and smiled at me.  
“You have been a very good boy,” he stated and brought both hands down to grab both of my cheeks. I whimpered and felt my lips form an expression.  
“I bet you want something bigger than my fingers, non?” He spoke hungrily, his tone never lying about his intentions.  
My eyes darted down with his hand as he unbuckled his belt.  
He still had one hand holding my left wrist down and I could only view him from over my right shoulder.  
His pants fell just like his promising words as he stared at me.  
“Prepare for me, mon lapin,” he softly said as he held the brim of his black boxers. I gulped in anticipation.  
He slid them down to unsheathe the fact that the French do not have small cocks.  
My jaw dropped and I felt a small sweat break out on my forehead. It was so...meaty.  
His cock was pointing at my ass while leaking out precum. I felt all my thoughts quickly leave my mind as shock replaced them.  
“I would love to put this inside you,” he growled, pressing it against my ass.  
I could feel how hard and wet he was just as my skin was being rubbed against it. He was throbbing hard and a feverish look was in his eyes now.  
I felt myself get a heart beat inside myself...like I requested it too.  
No way... He stroked his hot member up and down the crack of ass again, sometimes massaging my puckered entrance. I saw within in a few hard strokes, I was lubricating him with my liquids. I couldn’t help but just stare. I’ve never seen another mans cock until now. And there was a reason I kept it that way, but I mustn’t think about that now.  
I felt my eyes become half-lidded as a slight pleasure, one I’ve never felt before, filled my belly.  
I knew my face remained red and I saw him grind against me some more. God, he was so horny.  
“I know you want it too,” I heard him say as my eyes were half closed and my mind was going crazy.  
I whimpered slightly.  
He smirked in response to my shy noises.  
I got wet when he talked... This time, I appeared to leaked more from his sentence, giving him my answer.  
I watched him pull away and straighten himself. He was gonna go in.  
I breathed in, heavily out, as he began pushing in, the stretching feeling coming again.  
I tried my best to breathe and it sort of worked, the pain slowly leaving me. And all I was left with, was the pleasure that he kept making my skin crawl with.  
I groaned loudly as he suddenly pushed all the way in, and my eyes became wide because now I could feel just how big he was. He seemed to fill me already, and he hasn’t even began moving yet.  
I braced myself slightly by holding onto his hand, not intertwining our fingers, but just steadying myself on them so I didn’t lose balance.  
“Fuck,” I moaned loudly as his other hand took a hold of my hip. He seemed to get a grip on the muscle I had there and he shuffled one foot forward. I knew he was collecting balance to fuck.  
With one hand still holding me and now another situated on my hip, he began pumping himself into me, making me feel his heartbeat inside me.  
The pleasure exploded immediately because it felt like his dick hit every soft crook and cranny in me. I felt myself begin to leak profusely.  
“Ahhh!” I gasped loudly as I grabbed the edge harder than before, until my knuckles were white and losing feeling in them from my grip.  
I could feel his balls slapping my taint as he fucked me quite roughly. He was already going at a pace hard for me to handle. I was not used to this so I tried my best to adjust, and it was starting to feel very good.  
Amazing is a better word, I thought, gasping as I caught my breath. It was so hard to not be erratic.  
His dick seemed to throb and fill my crevices as he thrusted in and out of me.  
Every thrust elicited loud, body shaking moans and I simply couldn’t help it. It was all unintentional and indescribable.  
He would almost pull all the way out but then roll back into my insides, rubbing every sensitive spot inside my walls.  
He grabbed my ass firmly as he pounded me roughly, the slapping noises matching his rhythm. I couldn’t think straight, and I’m sure my body couldn’t differentiate between his hard thrusts and weak thrusts. It was the way his dick was shaped, it hit my sensitive spots no matter what. I wanted to prop my leg up but I was afraid he’d hit more spots and make me a yelling mess.  
I began cursing up a storm and arching my back. I tossed my head as pure ecstasy took my body up and shook me. It was hard to breathe because of how much I was moaning. Every time I wasn’t moaning I was gasping loudly for air and Spy loved that.  
He grabbed tighter on my hip and he started thrusting harder, the loud wet noises and the slapping noises echoing through the room. I couldn’t moan loud enough to match the feeling he was giving me, and I was starting to moan louder than the noises my body was making.  
“Spy, spy, spy...” I wailed breathlessly. I felt his hand from my hip go to my hair and pull my wailing face up.  
“Prends ma bite,” he softly moaned. I opened my eyes amidst my moans to hear him moan himself.  
He sounded amazing.  
In the spur of the moment, he leaned forward and began fucking the shit out of my insides and rolling...just rolling his hips in large choppy circles. Normally, the person receiving would find it sexy but feel no change in the pleasure... but god damn. I couldn’t take it.  
“Sp-Spy! I...c-can’t take it!!” I yelled, clarifying my body’s aching orgasms. I began shaking hard and my back arched roughly. Sweat came seeping out of my pores. My screams echoed again, but this time...much louder.  
I could feel every inch of myself, clenching around his cock. I knew I was tight because this was my first time, but I was leaking like I’ve done this many times. My thighs were so wet that when I put them together, it was uncomfortable due to the stickiness. And it didn’t help that every time he hit my spots I wanted to close my legs.  
He began to stop rolling and just fuck me normally, his pants becoming gradually louder. I hope this was wearing him out just as much as it was me.  
I realized why he stopped his fancy thrusts...he was gonna go hard.  
He began thrusting even harder, and I began losing my mind in his throbbing, hot dick. I could hardly breathe from the orgasms that he kept giving me.  
I couldn’t count how many times I’ve already cummed. I’ve forgotten even how long the time had passed and why I was even here. My mind was blank.  
My abs already felt sore and my ass did too. My legs shook slightly and my lower back did too. I even felt my arm that was free shake. My whole body was slightly convulsing.  
His balls slapping me started to get hard as he went harder and harder. I realized why he was going so hard now. There was only five minutes left in the round.  
He finally let go of my wrist and held my hips harshly and began going at an unbearable pace.  
I held on for dear life as my body’s noises began echoing and I was already half-lidded and practically drooling while I was a screaming mess. I got louder and louder as his dick began to hit more and more sensitive spots and I began crying out each hard thrust.  
I did as I pleased earlier, and propped my leg up slightly but not half as much as I wanted. It only got half way to pushing against the wood and he started hitting new spots. I barely changed position and my insides began vibrating around his cock. Another orgasm...  
“Fuckkk!” I cried out, feeling my voice getting hoarse.  
His thrust began to get so hard that my body was jolted forward like I was getting bucked off a horse. The pleasure was still wrapping my body up and climbing to the climax as he held me and pounded me.  
“F-f....uck! I...I’m...~ahhh” I shouted as I felt my abs tense up and ecstasy slam into my lower parts as I felt a orgasm take my breath away once again.  
My knees buckled as my energy was going down very swiftly. My face felt like it was burning off and the heat of my body was overwhelming. And I could feel the heat of Spy’s....  
“Take it all,” he groaned as I watched his head toss. I was confused as to why he moaned so loud and then it hit me... He had so much self control to keep pumping me while he came. I could feel a burning hot liquid fill my insides and it made me shout in shock until my knees buckled again and again into the box he slammed me on.  
His thrusts were very long, slow but hard as he came. He kept decrescendo-ing his thrusts as he came more and more.  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, f-fuck!” I screamed as he kept thrusting, making me feel the hot, sticky liquids fill me up and spill out of me. They overlapped the liquids on my thighs. I gasped as I felt it.  
Within a few thrusts, he slowed down and I heard him panting. I was panting much louder than him and I still managed to moan even though my voice was turning hoarse. All those screams made my throat scratchy and I peered back to see his eyes fill up with something again.  
He slowly pulled out, as if he was regretting leaving. I moaned.  
“You’re a mess,” he panted softly as both of his hands came up and grabbed both of my ass cheeks. I was so sore that I could feel my insides as he grabbed my skin.  
I moaned softly as he let go.  
Isn’t he gonna help me clean up? I saw him take out a handkerchief and wipe his cock and fold it neatly. He placed it back in his suit jacket and pulled back up his underwear and pants.  
He started buckling his belt back up when I felt panicked.  
“Hey, wait!” I called, feeling my knees buckled when I tried to move out of my fucked position.  
He stopped and gave me a look, while buckling his belt while swiftly walking away.  
“Aren’t ya’ gonna...?” I asked looking back at my ass.  
“Yes, you look and sound sexy, now I must go,” he commented as he took off.  
That’s not what I meant at all.  
Oh fuck...  
“God dammit,” I gasped as I finally felt my insides pulse, still stimulated from my rough fucking.  
~~  
After using my shirt to clean up the mess, I quickly ran back to base before anyone would question me being shirtless and why I could hardly walk straight without buckling my legs. I sat on my bed, thinking about the whole ordeal until Pyro busted in a little after ten minutes post-round.  
“Hey it was actually kinda good round,” he said, a huge smile on his face.  
“Soldier actually came to help me out and...” there was a pause.  
“Are you good, kiddo?” He asked, a concerned voice taking over his tone.  
“Yeah yeah, I’m fine,” I knew my eyes were as wide as saucers as I could still feel the feeling of his cock still being inside me and his cum was still in there...  
“You sure? You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” he chuckled.  
“Yeah I’m fine, I just need some alone time,” I replied, giving him a small look. He blinked.  
“Oh my gosh, I busted in. I’m so sorry,” he got up and dusted his thighs off.  
“No, no don’t be sorry, I just got pissed at Soldier for the boring position and uh...yeah,” I awkwardly finished. Pyro raised an eyebrow.  
“Something happened down there,” he stated flatly. I frowned and my face turned red.  
“You can tell me anything,” he sounded motherly, and he rubbed my arm softly.  
“I’ll tell you at lunch in an hour,” I promised and saw him look at his feet and think. Then he nodded and smiled.  
He walked to the door and waved.  
“See ya,” he called, I could tell he was hiding the concern in his voice.  
The moment the door closed, I took a huge deep breath.  
Oh fuck I can still feel it....  
I felt my eyebrows pinch. How was I gonna walk normally to the cafeteria if I was all wobbly?  
I needed to think of how to do that when the hour was up. It was plenty of time, I’m sure I’ll think of it.  
~~  
As I was lining up for my lunch, a few stares got to me as I wobbled. I informed Medic that my boredom caused me to “put my muscles to good use” and I lied to him saying I pulled a few muscles.  
It was an okay excuse. But I’m sure it was better than hearing I got fucked by the Red Spy and it was so good I simply couldn’t walk right.  
I got my food, which was a sandwich today, probably made of shitty, expired meats. I walked like a grandma over to Pyro’s table, who had no one else with him. He knew it was something very private.  
I sat down like I blew out my back an hour ago. After situating myself, I saw Pyro was looking at me, waiting for me to explain my odd behavior.  
“Yeah...uh” I looked around to make sure Medic or anyone wasn’t watching my mouth. I leaned towards Pyro and took a deep breath.  
“You’re gonna hate me for this,” I went on. I saw Pyro’s eyes get full of concern.  
“I won’t ever hate you!” He commented as I found words to say.  
“Someone came down to the intel room while I was on duty,” I started. I made sure Pyro was listening deeply. I sighed.  
“The Red Spy,” I added, watching Pyro’s eyes go wide.  
“Oh god please don’t tell me he tortured you!” He snapped quietly and grabbed my arm.  
“Oh no, he didn’t make me feel bad...he made me feel good,” I quietly said the last sentence. Pyro stood confused for a moment and then perked up.  
“Oh god, drugs?!” He exclaimed.  
“No, he uh...” I found myself getting hot in the face.  
“Let’s just say I’m not a virgin,” I quietly said, trying to hide my red face. I watched Pyro stare blankly at me for a moment and than his eyes went wide again.  
“Oh my god, Spy?” He asked, looking at me with concern.  
“Y-yes, is that bad?” I requested, feeling kinda bad now.  
“Fuck no, he’s a good guy. Well for the Red’s,” he stated, looking at me for a while.  
“I mean, you’re walking odd so he must’ve done you good,” he commented as he continued to eat. Oh my, why does Pyro approve of this so much?  
“He’s very good at his job, he’s one of the best Spy’s since forever,” Pyro said with a full mouth and he watched me begin to eat slowly.  
Well that’s character wise for work, I need a characteristic for friendship. This guy could be betraying all his friends. I knew the Blu Spy was mentally unstable. But I have no clue about this Red guy.


End file.
